


Aftermath

by 3Point14



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Unrequited, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Point14/pseuds/3Point14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason visits Gotham on a night of heavy brooding, he didn't expect things to turn out so perfectly awful. Didn't expect to spend the night with Nightwing either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One shot that has a story that follows. It can be read alone until I post the rest of the chapters. Please Enjoy and Comment!

Aftermath: In all Honesty

Gotham; the Dark and Dingy city worth more than a couple people’s lives and a few more’s egos, Home of Megalomaniacs, Psychos and greedy rich slobs. This was the city that burned with insanity and hostility. And of course even the saviors of this place had issues. The self-righteous sanctimonious prick known as Batman’s stomping grounds. Even for all his darkness and secrecy in the shadows, he couldn’t compete with the nastiness of this sinkhole. 

Red Hood took one last hit of his cigarette, feeling the burn in the back of his throat. He liked the heaviness the smoke caused in his chest, the way it curled into his lungs and corrupted his insides. Like some kind of slow torture and punishment for the way he was. He would never apologize though. Never stoop as low as to admit his wrong doings. He could live with them. Seek out his own ways to cope with the shit storm he had wrought in his own life, and death, and life again. And as much as he hated this city, it’s citizens and even the crazy bastards labeled as it’s protectors, he always had felt a little connected to it’s terrible despair. Gotham was a part of him. He would never be able to leave it behind. 

So now, as he stood on the top of Wayne Enterprise’s largest skyscraper, he felt a thrill go through him. He wasn’t the only bird who was home this time of the month. It just so happened that his favorite blue bird was here too. Oh how he was just in the perfect mood to Dick around with someone. Pun intended.

Mashing his Cigarette into the concrete of the building, like a personal statement to his former boss after his firing, he turned around to face his guest. “To what do I owe the Pleasure Nightwing?”

“What are you doing in Gotham Hood?” Nightwing all but spat. So it was going to be one of his warmer welcomes. 

“I could ask you the same. Weren’t you running around in the middle of a forest somewhere?” He asked. “Did Daddy need you for some super secret mission?”

“It’s not any of your business.” Dick said seriously.

“Oh come on. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Red Hood said tapping the gun holster at his thigh while nodding to the escrima stick at his chest. 

“I’m not in the mood, Jason.” Nightwing replied. “Leave Gotham or I’m throwing you in Jail.”

“Awe. I haven’t even done anything yet.” Jason teased, “How do you know I haven’t come back to town just to hang out with my big brother?”  
“You are never in town for anything good.” 

“Well, you might be right.” Jason laughed putting his hood back on.

Nightwing widened his stance, readying himself for a fight. “Besides, You aren’t my brother anymore Jason. You’re just another criminal.”

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. If he was honest with himself, Dick’s words hurt. If he was Honest. They always hurt. Every time one of the Bats would vocalize their hate or disgust for his work he couldn’t help the tiny burn he felt in his chest. Like a small pinch or puncture that caused his insides to bleed just the tiniest bit. He didn’t care though, he had heard and felt it all before. He would never be loved by any of them. Least of all Dick. 

At one point Dick had been his everything and he looked up to the older man. Jason wanted nothing more than to see the smile of approval on his dopey face. The one he often got during training as Robin. He doubted very much he would ever see Dick smile at him again. Even at the best of times, when he had pulled through for the Bat Family, Dick would only ever spare him a nod of thanks. Even Batman would try to say something, which was usually followed by a lecture, but Dick? No, Dick was the most painful. 

Red Hood looked back to Nightwing Playfully; At least he could have some fun while he was here. “Catch me if you can Big-Bird.”

“Jason!” was the last thing he heard before he was throwing himself off the building, wind rushing around him and through his clothes. He threw a line last minute fully aware that Nightwing was behind him. Fortunately, he was trained well enough he could hide his intentions. Nightwing guessed wrong and ended up flying around another building while Red Hood veered the opposite way. 

Jason snickered to himself when he realized he had lost the other young man. He landed on some roof rolling to a stand laughing loudly before a blue blur crashed into him. Nightwing swung right into Red Hood knocking the Vigilante to the ground. The rolled and Nightwing back flipped up into the air before landing back onto Red Hood Heavily. He pressed an escrima stick to the man’s neck. “Last chance Hood! What are you doing in Gotham?”

Red Hood laughed, “Honestly?”

Dick huffed, “No, I want you to lie to me so I have to spend the night following your Dumb ass around instead of my normal Patrol.”

“I bet you would love to follow this sweet ass around.” Jason teased

Dick pressed the stick harder to Hood’s throat with a dark expression. “I’m not in the mood Jason.”

“Roy and Kori are on a honeymoon and I didn’t want to spend time playing third wheel.”

Nightwing Flinched, “What?”

Jason took the drop in Dick’s guard to his full advantage, shoving upwards and Flipping them head over heels. He then shoved Nightwing’s own escrima stick against the man’s neck while pulling his gun out and pointing it at the guy’s forehead. Nightwing was frozen. “I win.”

Nightwing looked at Red Hood Seriously, “We both know you won’t pull the trigger.”

“You wanna take that chance?” Jason responded. 

Nightwing smiled, “Yeah. Sure.”

The next thing that happened was a blur of black as Nightwing’s legs came up and around wrapping around Red hoods throat. He slammed Jason onto the concrete as he whipped around and pinned Jason’s Body beneath him in what could only be described as a very awkward Sixty-nine. Jason grunted loudly as Nightwing hooked two fingers under Jason’s Helmet ripping it off. 

Jason huffed, “Trying to give me a good view of your ass? ‘Cause I gotta say, not a hundred percent complaining here.”

“Most people don’t complain.” Nightwing confirmed.

“You calling yourself a slut Big-Bird?” Jason asked laughing. Both men shouldn’t be able to joke like this in these situations. Jason liked to thing of it as a special skill. 

Nightwing ignored the jab, “Were you telling the truth about Kor?”

Jason sighed. While, his words were usually just to take people’s guards down or make them angry, this was actually truth. Dick would want the details for sure, and of course what were brothers for? Even when they tried to claim they weren’t your brother. In all honesty, Jason wasn’t upset about Roy and Kori, he was just feeling a bit lonely. Fighting with his family was better than contemplating the lack of serious relationships in his life, Or contemplating his infatuations. The ones that would never become real, no matter how hard you wished. 

“If you remembered correctly, she’s not your girlfriend anymore Dick.” Jason stated matter’o’factly.

The Circus boy nodded letting Jason go and sitting on his lap to keep him pinned. His own special way of saying ‘I’m not really letting you go, It’s just uncomfortable to hold on to you and have a conversation.’ “I get it. I know. It’s just hard. In another world, another life, I pictured us having a child together. She would have my hair and Kori’s eyes. We would be good parents.”

Jason frowned, “You were that serious?”

Dick nodded.

“Sorry.” He said hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly. Having your brother on your lap while talking about his ex was only a little bit awkward.

“Doesn’t matter” Dick told him waving his hands, “So, were you serious?”

Jason lifted an eyebrow.

“About not wanting to be the third wheel.”

Jason sighed, “I guess.”

 

Dick grinned, “So your bright idea to distract yourself from unwanted feelings was to come to Gotham and pick a fight? Wow, Jason.”

Red Hood moved his hand to Dick’s hips, “I don’t know. It has perks.”

Nightwing looked at him curiously for a moment, which made him a little uncomfortable. He had meant it as a joke. Like all his usual sex related ‘Dick is a whore’ Jokes. The longer Dick stared at him the more uncomfortable he felt, until without warning, Dick gripped his Jacket tightly and pulled him in for a kiss.

It took almost a full moment for the younger to register what was happening. Dick was kissing him. Really kissing him. Softly, like he genuinely gave a fuck about Jason. It wasn’t until he felt Dick’s Tongue brush against his bottom lip that his brain fully registered the implications. Jason growled, and pushed Dick off swiftly before reeling back and punching him square in the face. 

“What the Flying Fuck Nightwing!?” Jason shouted.

The black and blue clad man rubbed his jaw.

Jason kneeled over Nightwing gripping him by the neck, “I’m not some pity fuck! Dick.”

Thankfully, the way he yelled covered the way he said Dick’s name. Most people would just assume he was calling the man a prick. Dick gave him a soft look and put a hand on his face, “Little-Wing….”

Jason dropped Dick and took a step back. “Don’t call me that.

“It wasn’t meant like that. I just…I’m an idiot okay.” Nightwing responded apologetically.

Red hood crossed his arms remaining silent for a moment.

Nightwing stood up walking to red hood and gripping his chin. He turned the younger man’s face to look at him. “Little-Wing.”

Jason looked at Dick angrily, “I said don’t call me that.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not some puberty riddled kid with a massive boner for his big brother anymore!”

Now it was Dick’s turn to take a step back. “You actually, I mean…”

“Yes.”

Nightwing looked at him in shock, “I never knew.”

“Good.” Jason replied quickly before stepping forward and smashing his lips against Dick’s roughly. His teeth nipped harshly at the other’s lips, the taste of copper and maybe something like sweet invading his mouth. He pulled back slowly to inhale Dick’s unique scent. “’Cause I’m not a kid anymore.”

Nightwing Grinned ear to ear as he gripped onto Red Hood’s Jacket pulling him in for another kiss while simultaneously trying to rid the former robin of his clothing. This how the were. How they needed to be. Jason couldn’t stand the thought of a gentle sexual encounter on a rooftop. Not between Nightwing and Red Hood. Not in the dark city of Gotham. Not in his weird, harsh fucked up life. Jason shrugged his Jacket off as he nipped and bit at Dick’s Jaw. Dick sighed wantonly, “Maybe we should move this inside some place.”

“Come on, You’ve never been the shy type.” He replied with a particularly hard bite to the man’s earlobe. Jason’s dick jerked at the thought of spreading Nightwing out on a roof for all to see. Fucking him into next week and sending him home feeling used up and empty. He wanted that so badly.

“I would rather not be caught with my suit down. Unlike you, I can’t just open my fly.” There was a gloved hand that pushed against the red Bat symbol. “My place isn’t far.”

Jason nodded gathering up his jacket.

Once they were in Dick’s apartment they couldn’t keep their hands from one another. Nightwing was stripped down to his boxer briefs in 2 seconds flat while Jason was just kicking off his boots. Swiftly, he pulled his shirt over his head and walked to the side of the bed where Dick was already on his knees. Jason moaned loudly as Dick nipped at his chest. 

Jason gripped onto soft black hair yanking hard so that he was forced to look at him. The look of it was almost criminal. Hooded eyes looked up at him with lust. His lips were parted and his tongue came out to wet his too dry lips. Dick looked like a fucking new toy in it’s wrapper. He grit his teeth and grunted as he pressed his aching cock against his Psuedo-brother’s stomach, kissing him again. “God, You look like sin Dickie.”

The older only smiled in response before reaching up to unbuckle Jason’s pants pulling him out. He gripped Jason tightly in his hand earning another grunt from above as he began to very slowly jerk him off. Jason put a knee on the bed as he leaned over Dick’s head to smell his hair, “Fuck, Ah…tell me what you want me… to…mmmmh….do to you.”

“I want you to kiss me” Dick said. Jason nodded leaning over and planting a smooth kiss on his lips. Dick hummed appreciatively before continuing. “I want you to put you hands in my shorts.”

Jason reached down rubbing Dick through his shorts. “Oh yeah? How bad do you want it?”

Dick grunted, “God, Jason. Just fucking do it.”

Jason laughed before pulling on Dick’s hair again. He gripped Dick’s shoulders roughly and shoved him back onto the bad roughly. He then jumped up to straddle the acrobat. “Geez, Dickie. You are such a slut.”

Dick’s eyes flashed suddenly with something like a warning before he flipped them over quickly. He was now laying pressed fully between Jason’s legs still stroking him at a steady pace. Jason thought he looked like something akin to a tiger about to eat it’s prey. The thought made him roll his hips upward. Dick used this to his advantage and managed to pull Jason’s tight pants off his body, along with his boxers. They kissed again quickly before Dick removed his boxers and grabbed the blanket to throw over them. He rocked against Jason wrapping his hand around both of them. “Jay… I want…”

Jason nodded furiously, “Tell me what you want.”

Dick bit his lip, “I want to fuck you.”

Jason froze causing Dick to pause in his ministrations. This hadn’t been where he thought this was going. Truth be told none of this had been anywhere in his list of activities for the night. Not that he hadn’t fantasized about doing these kinds of thing; however, when he imagined these things…he had always imagined that he would be fucking Dick. “Jay?”

Jason shook himself from his thoughts as he looked up at Dick. This was his idol. The one person he thought of being with every day. While the thought of being fucked by anyone would have brought him to a much lonelier, darker part of his childhood, Dick somehow eased his thoughts. This was Dick, the first Robin: Boy Wonder. Jason examined the worried look on Dick’s face. The longing eyes that shown with such pure want and need. Jason didn’t want to deny this man. This was his Dick. Dick would never hurt him. Jason nodded, “Y-Yeah, Okay…”

Blue eyes lit up, “I’ll be gentle, I promise. I’ll take good care of you.”

Jason took a shaky breath as Dick reached for the nightstand adjacent to his bed. His heart was beating rapidly and he was almost on the brink of panic when Dick came back with a small bottle of lube. He rubbed the back of Jason’s thigh affectionately as he lifted the man’s legs. They kissed again, which proved very calming before Dick slicked up his fingers and began to circle Jason’s rim. The feeling was new. He had never let anyone do this with him. 

He had been with Roy a while back, but he was always topping. Living on the streets with as many creeps as there were, not to mention the close calls with those creeps, he never wanted to be in this position. In fact, he had almost been terrified to let this happen. 

Dick was gentle with him though. He was soothing and it was almost Surreal. Sharing this moment with this person. It mad Jason’s chest leap and his belly heat up. The fact that they had been about to kick the shit out of each other mere moments ago was just about par for the course. Now, as Dick kissed him sweetly before slipping one solitary finger inside, Jason almost needed this to be different. “Dick, I’m not gonna break.”

Dick smiled and pushed another finger in causing Jason to arch his back. He thrust his fingers slowly, lazily. There was a slight stretching, burning sensation. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant. Dick was careful though as he took the time to enjoy the way Jason responded. “Tell me Little Wing, How many times did you fantasize about me. About us.”

Jason moaned, “God! I can’t even remember. I used to get my little green shorts so nasty for you.”

“That long?” Dick asked spreading his fingers to gently scissor Jason’s ass. 

Jason looked Dick right in the eye, “Don’t act like you didn’t know.”

Dick laughed leaning down to nip a Jason’s Jaw. “You’re right. I knew, and damn it if I didn’t like how you looked in my old uniform.”

Jason groaned at the thought and reached down to stroke himself as Dick added a third finger. The stretch was more uncomfortable this time. “Jeez. The mouth on you.”

“You get off on it.” Dick stated. 

And yes, Jason did get off on it. He loved it. Loved the way Dick said things so playfully. Like he used to joke when he was still the boy wonder. Jason was pulled from his thoughts as Dick’s finger brushed against his prostate. The feeling had him thrusting up into his hand harshly. “F-Fuck! Dick! Do that again.”

Dick smiled rubbing his finger continuously against Jason’s Prostate. “You mean this?”

Jason couldn’t help the needy gasps that tumbled out of his mouth.

“God Jason.” Dick panted gripping his own cock. “You respond like a fucking virgin. Like this is the first time you’ve ever…”

There eyes met and Dick moaned. He realized now. This was the first time Jason had ever done this. The first time Jason had ever let someone touch him in such an intimate way. The thought was almost too much. 

Dick panted, “Little Wing…”

Jason nodded understanding what Dick was asking. “I’m not gonna break Dickie.”

Dick licked the sweat from his upper lip and grabbed the lube again pouring some in his hand before tossing it aside. He then wrapped his hand around his rock hard arousal groaning at the feeling of slicking himself up. He then pulled one of Jason’s legs over his shoulder to get a good angle as he lined himself up. Finally, he looked Jason straight in the eye with lips parted and panting as he slowly sunk into Jason’s tight heat. 

Jason only cringed a little at the pressure. It was an exquisite kind of pain mixed with pleasure. The kind he could only imagine sharing with Dick. He groaned loudly as Dick sank in all the way to the hilt before stopping. Dick moaned loudly, “Holy Fuck-“

Jason’s brow arched warning Dick not to finish that line. He then leaned his head back against the pillow and raised his arms to grip the Headboard. “Just move, Dick”

Nodding, the older man pulled out until just the head was left inside before slowly sinking back in. He repeated the motion again groaning loudly. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock like this Little Wing.”

Jason all but screams as Dick thrust harshly into him while saying those words. His special nickname. The one only Dick calls him. Jason is pretty sure he is seeing stars now as Dick thrusts into him and hits his prostate repeatedly. This is like nothing else he has ever experienced before. He feels so much from Dick right now. He has wanted this for longer than he can imagine and now…it’s perfect. Dick fucking him like this. It’s exactly the way Gotham is. Gritty and fucked up and so beautiful at the same time. This is what he needed. This is why he came back to Gotham. “Fuck Dickie, I-“

Love you. Is what he had almost said, but Dick cuts him off with a particularly great thrust and he is cumming harder than he ever has in his life. He can faintly hear Dick screaming his nickname again over the rushing crashing waves that sound oddly like his own blood in his ear. Then his body is lax as Dick collapses beside him panting, One of the man’s arms thrown over his chest while warm soft puffs blow into the side of his neck. 

Jason wraps his arm around Dick pulling him close. He doesn’t think too much on what just happened as he closes his eyes. This night has been way to wild to warrant any further contemplation. Instead, he lets sleep take him as Dick’s soft snores beside him lull him into unconsciousness.

 

When he wakes in the morning, the sun is shining brightly in his eyes. It contrasts greatly with the coolness of the empty bed sheets next to him. Sitting up he looks around the apartment. He hadn’t paid much attention to it’s hazardous appearance as he was stumbling in last night. Now, he sees the series of clothes thrown across the floor. Yet, his own are folded very neatly on a chair with his boots. Jason stumbles over feeling too sore to worry about posture and dresses before walking out into the living room slash Kitchen. Dick is there reading some stupid Tabloid while drinking orange Juice. He looks up at Jason and smiles.

“Hey.”

Jason looks him over. He’s wearing a sweats and nothing else. “I see you were really busy today.”

“Yeah.” Dick laughs. The air is silent and Jason takes a moment to think about the awkwardness of the situation. Dick looks at him worried. “Are you… sore?”

Jason shakes his head, “I’ll live. Congrats on being the first real pain up my ass.”

Dick chuckles then pauses, “You were serious?”

Jason gawks, “No you idiot. I take it up the ass for all my friends.”

Dick stares at him for a moment, “I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to imply-“

“Whatever. Maybe next time we can go on a date first huh? Like real people.”

Dick stops again and looks at him. His features morph through a series of emotions: Confusion, realization and then guilt. He looks at Jason and rubs the back of his neck. “Jay….”

Jason’s eyes widen in response as he follows Dick’s thoughts. His Chest pounds heavily as he stands there frozen. He knew what Dick was about to say. He quickly brings his hand up to stop Dick mid speech. Before Dick can reject him. “Don’t, Just don’t….say…”

Dick looks at him with guilt ridden worried eyes. 

Jason takes a breath, “You know what Dick, I was just Joking. Forget about everything.”

 

“You’re making me the bad guy?” Dick looked at him angrily, “What did you think was going to happen Jay? I was just going to say ‘Well you know what Jay, I don’t care that you’re a wanted criminal?’ I’m a cop! Not to mention I should have locked you up last night.”

“I don’t know what I expected. Sure, as hell didn’t expect to spend a night between the sheets with boy wonder.” Jason Snapped.

Dick grit his Teeth, “I didn’t expect to spend the night with a murderer.” 

Jason clenches his fists. This is what it came down to. What it was always about in the end. He could literally feel his world crashing around him. In all Honesty? He wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the Aftermath. He just didn’t expect this. Didn’t expect to be thrown out like a piece of trash again. Not by Dick. Not after what happened. Damn if it didn’t hurt. 

Walking to the door, Jason turned one last time to see the whirlwind of fury and confusion on Dick’s face. “I would have done anything. Anything. To not have you say that to me. Anything for you. Remember it the next time we meet in Gotham. The next time you see me standing over a murder’s dead body. Remember that you had a chance Dick. And you fucked it up.”


End file.
